How To Fall In Love
by joedan84
Summary: ~*~COMPLETE!~*~Lex is in a car wreck, and Chloe offers to stay at the mansion to force him to take his medicine with interesting consequences. (LaCasta and philtre betaed. So sorry guys for not acknowledging that! You two are the best!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Started: October 5, 2002

Finished: November 4, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Vortex, Heat, Duplicity, Red

Pairing: Chloe/Pete, and Lex/Lana

Rating: PG-13

Category: Drama, Romance

Spoilers: Shimmer, Zero, Nicodemus, Obscura, Heat, Duplicity, Red

Summary: When Lex is in a car wreck, Chloe volunteers to stay at the mansion to make sure he takes his pain medication. As Lex and Chloe grow closer, they decide to help each other win over their crushes, not realizing that Lana and Pete are doing the exact same thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I dream of one day owning the gorgeous Allison Mack, and yummy Sam Jones III.

Author's Note: I want to thank my gorgeous friend Maryclare for all the advice and support during the composing of this story! Also, to my two amazingly amazing betas LaCasta and philtre.

Author's Note 2: This story is typed and finished and just waiting to be posted. I plan on posting a chapter a day!

****

How To Fall In Love

Chapter 1

__

Unsinkable ships, sink 

Unbreakable walls, break 

Sometimes the things you think will never happen, 

Happen just like that 

--Impossible--by Joe Nichols

A sleek silver sportscar cut through the blackness as it sped down the familiar country road. Rain was coming down in sheets. It was the most rain that the small town of Smallville had ever seen, but the downpour didn't phase the car's driver.

The driver liked the rain. The power it had to wash away the old, and make way for the new. It meant new beginnings, something he was always eager to have.

As the car rounded the last curve of its journey, the driver could see the familiar lights of home. What he couldn't see was the patch of black ice from the previous night's freeze.

The car hit the ice at over sixty miles per hour. Before the driver could register what had happened the car was spinning in dizzying circles. 

As suddenly as it had started the car stopped. With a sickening sound of crunching metal the driver's side was wrapped around a tree.

The driver never knew what happened.

TBC…


	2. 2

Chapter 2

__

Who's to say  
I just hope you're doing fine   
That's all for now  
I hope you're doing fine

--Hope You're Doing Fine--by Cyndi Thompson

Chloe was asleep. Her head was resting on her arms on the edge of the hospital bed. Her warm hand was on Lex's cold arm.

Chloe had forced Clark to go home with the promises of calling if anything happened. She spent almost an hour talking to Lex, asking him to wake up, before finally falling asleep.

Seeing Lex in this fragile state had scared her more than she let herself know. The thought that someone so strong could suddenly be rendered so helpless in a split second made her think that maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought. 

Lex looked so pale under the white sheets. His skin looked almost translucent, a sharp contrast to the black spots under his eyes. His head had been bandaged for the first few days, but now almost six days later it had been removed. Lex's chest was bound tightly to support the broken ribs; three on the left, two on the right. The doctors said that it was a miracle that none had pierced a lung.

Chloe woke to a long tone coming from one of the machines hooked to Lex. Before she could realize what had happened nurses were rushing in.

"He's flat-lined!" one yelled.

"Get a crash cart!" a doctor ordered.

Chloe stood and staggered back against the opposite wall. Her eyes were wide with terror. With trembling hands she pulled out her phone. She dropped it twice before getting the number in.

"Mrs. Kent. He- He-" Chloe tried to say, breathing heavily.

"We're coming, Chloe," Martha said, hanging up the phone.

Before Chloe could put her phone away, Pete raced into the room.

"Chloe, what happened?" Pete asked, rushing to Chloe's side. He had been on his way to relieve Chloe, and force her to go home to get some sleep, when he saw the commotion.

Chloe was still breathing heavily. She reached a hand out blindly to grasp Pete's arm, her eyes glued to Lex. "He," she started, jumping when the paddles made Lex's body jump. "Flat lined."

"He's back," the doctor said, looking to Chloe. "And waking up. Try not to excite him too much. He needs his rest. Would you like to tell him what happened?"

Chloe looked at the doctor and nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it. Thanks."

Pete started to move towards the bed. He stopped when he realized Chloe wasn't following. "It's okay," he said, taking her hand and pulling her forward. 

Chloe slowly followed.

"Chloe? Pete?" Lex asked, his voice raspy.

"I'll get some water," Pete said, leaving the room.

Lex tried to sit up and winced. "What happened?" he asked, pressing a gentle hand to his ribs. 

"You had a car accident on your way home," Chloe said, sitting back in the chair.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. I have to go home," Lex said, trying to stand. His face was twisted in pain.

Chloe put her hand on Lex's shoulder to push him back down. "Lex, that was a week ago."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You got hurt a week ago," Chloe repeated softly. "You've been in a coma for six days."

Before Lex could ask any more questions Chloe found herself being pushed back as the Kents entered the room.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

__

Though it's not what we wanted before 

Even the saints had to crawl from the floor 

--Perfect Memory--by Remy Zero

"He's stable for now. He's been here for two days since he woke up. I _can_ release him, but I'd rather keep him a few more days for observation," a doctor explained.

Clark shook his head. "He won't stay. We've all tried to convince him."

The doctor nodded. "I understand that, but I don't think he should be alone."

"Is he going to slip into a coma again?" Martha asked, gripping Jonathan's hand worriedly.

"He shouldn't, but if he were to get dizzy and fall the results could be very dangerous."

"Then someone has to stay with him at the mansion," Chloe said, lost in thought.

"I'm going to let you all work it out. I need to talk to whomever decides to stay with him; discuss meds, and care." With that the doctor left.

"Why doesn't he just go home with you, Clark?" Pete asked.

"He won't stay with us," Jonathan said, looking to Pete.

"Dad," Clark warned.

"Lex is a very proud man, Clark. Truthfully, I'd rather have him at the farm where Martha can keep an eye on him, but he'll refuse," Jonathan continued.

"I'll do it," Chloe cut in. "I'll stay at the mansion."

"Chloe," Pete said in a warning tone.

"Pe-ete," Chloe mocked. "Think about it. I'm the best person to stay. School and the Torch will keep me away enough for him not to feel crowded. Dad's gone for the next two weeks. It's either Lana's, one of your houses, or the mansion."

"What about a paid nurse?" Pete put in, moving a little closer to Chloe.

"Do you really think that a paid nurse can force Lex Luthor to take pain medication? She'd run away with her tail between her legs within ten minutes," Chloe said, looking at Pete.

"She does have a point," Jonathan replied.

"Jonathan." "Mr. Kent." "Dad." The other three complained.

"She's a very mature, responsible, capable young woman," Jonathan assured them.

"Emphasis on young," Martha cut in.

"Mrs. Kent. You know I'm fully able. If the thought of helping Lex Luthor doesn't scare me, then it shouldn't scare you. Besides, you'll be there almost every day helping Lionel," Chloe explained.

Martha seemed to think for a moment. "I _will_ be there."

"Chloe, why do you want to do this?" Pete asked incredulously.

"We take care of our own, Pete, and Lex has-"

"Become one of us," Clark finished in understanding. 

"Exactly," Chloe replied.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

__

It's not hot that you be callin' me 

Stressin' me pagin' my beeper 

You're just non-stop 

--Bug A Boo--by Destiny's Child

"Honey, I'm home," Chloe said cheerily, letting herself into Lex's office.

"Honey? Lex, she must be talking to you. Who is it?" Lionel asked. He was sitting in a plush chair next to the fireplace.

Chloe blushed. "Chloe Sullivan, sir."

Lex was sitting at his desk. "Don't let him bother you, Miss Sullivan. He's just a piece of furniture."

Lionel huffed, then took a drink of his brandy.

"Lex, why aren't you in bed?" Chloe asked, setting her bag in a chair in front of Lex's desk. 

Lex went back to work. "Pain is a weakness. I don't show weaknesses."

Chloe reached for the pill bottle on Lex's desk. She opened it and studied the contents. "Lex, you didn't take your pain meds this morning."

"And I'm not going to take them tonight, either," Lex said, not bothering to look up.

"Why not?" Chloe asked, shooting a hate-filled look at Lionel.

"I'm not in pain, Chloe," Lex replied.

Chloe walked around the desk to Lex's side. She put the back of her hand to Lex's head. "You're sweating, and your skin is cold and clammy. I'd say you were in a hell of a lot of pain."

"Would you-" Lex asked, standing quickly. He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he swayed.

Chloe took Lex's arm to steady him, guiding him back to his chair. She walked to the bar, and pulled out a bottle of water. She pulled off the cap and handed it to Lex.

"Thank you," Lex said, taking it from her. "Now as I was saying. Would you just drop it?"

"Fine, Lex. I'll be in my room," Chloe said, palming the pill bottle before leaving.

"I don't know why you have her here, Lex," Chloe heard Lionel say as she was leaving the room. "You aren't a child."

"She's a friend, Dad. She's just looking out for me," Lex countered, as Chloe began to slowly close the door.

"She's a reporter, Lex. Look out for ulterior motives," Lionel said bitterly.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a snarl.

"Miss, dinner is ready. Where would you like it served?" a voice asked.

"In my room, please. Is that Lex's?" she asked, nodding toward the tray of food.

"The soup is Mister Lex's, the pasta is Mister Lionel's," the man said.

"I'll take it in to them," Chloe said, reaching for the tray.

"Yes, Miss," he said, turning to leave.

Chloe waited until he was gone before setting the tray on the hallway table. She pulled the pill bottle out of her pocket, and dropped two into the soup. Chloe grinned to herself as the pills dissolved.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

__

A trophy display of bruises 

And I don't believe that I'm getting any better. 

Any better. 

--Saints And Sailors--by Dashboard Confessional

Lex woke to a horrendous pain going from his chest, to his head, and back again. He slowly slid out of bed. He knew from experience that he couldn't sleep if he was in pain, and he'd had plenty of experience. Lex slipped his black silk robe over his matching pants, and stepped into black house shoes.

Lex winced from the pain of reaching for the doorknob. With an arm around his waist, Lex slowly padded down the hall.

There was a fire blazing in the library. Enrique always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Lex's needs. On the end table was a bucket of ice with two water bottles nestled in it.

Lex sunk into the leather couch with a groan. He took a long swig from one of the water bottles, then laid his head back against the cool leather. He paid no attention to the sound of the door opening.

"Lex!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

Lex's eyes flew open. "Chloe, go back to bed."

Chloe rushed to his side. "Lex, you look horrible." 

Lex smirked. "You look like Lana."

Chloe looked down at her outfit. She was wearing silk bright pink print pajama pants, a light pink spaghetti strap top, and fuzzy pink slippers. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said, with a laugh before getting serious. "Are you okay?"

Lex tried to sit upright and winced at the new pain. Chloe slipped a hand behind his back and used one on his shoulder as a lever to help him sit up. 

"Here," she said, pulling the pill bottle out of her pocket.

"I don't need it," Lex said, taking another drink of water.

Chloe's face fell as she sat on the opposite end of the couch. "What is it with you and concussions?"

"Excuse me?" Lex asked, quirking an eyebrow at Chloe.

"A concussion? Hitting your head _real_ hard" Chloe asked with a smile.

Lex glared at Chloe. "I know what a concussion is, Miss Sullivan."

"There's no need for hostility, _Mr. Luthor_. I was simply asking a question, or rather stating a fact," Chloe said, settling deeper into the couch. "Let's see. There was the time when Jeff knocked you out for not being in love with Amy. Then the whole Club Zero fiasco."

"Don't forget when your buddy Pete tried to shoot me," Lex said. A look passed through Chloe's eyes at Pete's name, but it was too fast for Lex to grasp.

"Hey, Pete was just trying to protect Clark," Chloe said. It was her turn to glare.

Lex couldn't miss the lilt in her voice at Pete's name. "What was that?" Lex asked. He was going to have some fun.

"What was what?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That change in your voice when you said 'Pete,'" Lex pressed.

"My voice did _not_ change when I said Pete," Chloe insisted.

Lex smiled. "You just did it again."

"Did not," Chloe said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She looked like a pouting five-year-old.

Lex chuckled, the sensation sending shooting pain up his ribs.

"Will you take the pills now, Lex?" Chloe asked, holding up the bottle.

Lex nodded slowly, reaching out when Chloe handed him a pill.

"Good boy," Chloe said as Lex swallowed the medicine.

"Don't push it, Chloe," Lex said in a firm voice.

Chloe smiled brightly. "Think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," Lex replied, trying to push himself off of the couch.

Chloe stood quickly, grabbing his upper arm to help him up. "I'm glad, because I'm tired of baby-sitting you."

"Down, Chloe," Lex said, walking from the room.

"Hey, I had to get you back for that Pete thing," Chloe explained.

"You did it again," Lex pointed out with a smile, walking a few feet ahead of Chloe.

"Did not!" Chloe insisted, hurrying after Lex.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Lex said in a humor-filled voice.

"Goodnight, Lex."


	6. 6

Chapter 6

__

Tell me how do you feel  
When you look into my eyes?  
Are You Jealous?  
Are You Jealous?  
--Are You Jealous--by Alisha's Attic

"I don't like it," Pete repeated for the fourth time. He was perched on a desk in the Torch office.

"Me either," Lana replied again. She was sitting on a desk in front of Pete. "Just the two of them?"

"Them and Lionel," Pete said, his voice bordering on angry. "All alone."

"All night," Lana added softly.

"Careful guys. You almost sound jealous," Clark said with a grin. He was sitting across the room, typing impossibly fast on a computer, but neither Lana nor Pete noticed.

Lana and Pete's heads whipped around to glare at Clark. "Do not," they said at the same time.

Clark laughed loudly, looking at his friends over the computer.

Lana hopped off of the desk, smoothing her jeans. "It's time for Biology," she announced.

"I'm done," Clark replied, standing and walking to the door.

Pete jumped off the desk and jogged to his friends. "Too bad Miss Atkins isn't here anymore."

Lana slapped Pete's arm playfully. "It's such a tragedy," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It really is," Clark said seriously, settling an arm around Lana's shoulders.

Pete followed Clark's lead as they walked down the hall. "She was a babe."

"I told you to never call a woman that, Pete," Chloe warned walking up behind them. She pushed her way in-between Lana and Pete. "This is my spot."

Pete moved his arm from Lana to Chloe with a grin. "I was talking about Desiree."

"Oh, she _was_ a babe," Chloe said, hiding a smile. When everyone got quiet she continued. "Stop gawking, I'm kidding." 

"Are you sure?" Lana asked, a bright smile taking over her face.

"Lana Lang!" Chloe exclaimed, pushing Pete ahead of her into the classroom.

The four laughed as they took their seat at the lab tables.

***

__

Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.

--Do You Want To Know A Secret--by The Beatles

"Lex, how are you?" Martha asked, striding into Lex's study.

"Mrs. Kent. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex asked, smiling at the motherly woman.

"Lionel gave me a break, so I thought I'd come check on you. How are you?" 

"Like I was wrapped around a tree at sixty miles per hour," Lex said, absently rubbing his ribs.

"It's a good thing Chloe found you when she did," Martha said, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lex stood, confusion written on his face. "Chloe? I thought Clark found me."

Martha shook her head softly. "No, Chloe did. Scared the poor girl to death. She called Clark, but was too torn up to speak. It took almost ten minutes of him trying to calm her down before she could explain what happened."

Lex seemed to think for a moment. He had just assumed that Clark had been there. Wasn't Clark always there when Lex was in trouble? No wonder Chloe was so adamant about staying at the mansion.

"I really do have to go," Martha said, smiling softly at Lex. "I'll come check on you again before I leave."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Lex said sincerely, walking Martha to the door.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will. Bye."


	7. 7

Chapter 7

__

Raining blood  
From a lacerated sky  
Bleeding its horror  
Creating my structure  
--Raining Blood--by Tori Amos

Chloe dropped her bag in the large over-stuffed chair, and removed her CD player. She threw herself onto her back on the bed, turned on the CD, and got carried away by the music. She jerked when a hand touched her knee. Wrenching off the headphones she sat straight up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Chloe was off the bed in an instant. "Lex. What's wrong. Are you in pain?" she asked, putting gentle fingertips to Lex's ribs.

Lex backed up a step. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something," Lex said, clearing off the chair and sitting down.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Sure. What is it?" she asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Mrs. Kent told me that you were the one that found me," Lex started.

Chloe looked down at her hands in her lap. "Oh, that."

"How did you find me?" Lex asked. "It's not as if I'm on your way home."

Chloe slowly lifted her eyes to meet Lex's. "My dad had some contracts for LexCorp that he needed you to sign, but he wasn't feeling well. It was pouring rain, and freezing cold. I didn't want him to jeopardize his health, so I insisted that I bring them to you."

"You're a good daughter," Lex said thoughtfully.

Chloe's nod was almost imperceptible. "I just wish I hadn't been so good that particular night. As I was rounding the last curve my car hit some ice."

"The same ice mine hit?" Lex asked.

Chloe nodded. "My car spun one and a quarter times. When it finally stopped the headlights were reflecting off of something shiny. It took me a moment to realize it was a car. Your car. The driver's side was wrapped around a tree. It was in the shape of a boomerang. It was amazing, as if it was melded to the wood," Chloe said, her voice softening as she retreated back to that night.

Lex nodded once in understanding. "Go on."

"I got out my flashlight to see if anyone was inside. When I climbed from the car I saw the license plate. That's when I realized it was you," Chloe said, her voice catching. She began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, twisting it up, then down, then back again. "It was like I was walking though molasses. I got slower and slower the closer I got to the car." Chloe's voice was almost a whisper now.

Lex stood and dragged the chair closer to Chloe. He reached out and took her hand. "It's okay if you want to stop, Chloe."

Chloe didn't seem as if she heard him. "All the windows were shattered. The glass sparkled in my headlights. There was something dark on the windshield. I didn't realize until later that it was blood. When I looked in the car, I heard a scream," she said, wiping a tear roughly from her cheek. "It was me. I was screaming."

Lex squeezed Chloe's hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Chloe."

Chloe took a deep breath. "You were lying across the front seat. There was a huge gash across your forehead that was pouring over your eyes. Your lips were blue. I thought you were dead. I tried to run away, but I slipped in the mud. Then I just started throwing up."

Lex didn't know what to say. He had no idea that it had shaken her up so much when she found him. He'd never seen her anything but level-headed. This story came as a great surprise.

"By the time I got to the car I was covered in mud. I called Clark. I didn't know what else to do. Clark's always the savior, so I figured he'd know; that he could help me. I think I babbled incoherently for at least five minutes before I finally told him what happened. I was so scared. I was sure you were dead," Chloe said, finally bringing her eyes to meet Lex's.

"But I'm not, Chloe. Thanks to you," Lex assured her, looking into her eyes.

Chloe smiled softly. "You aren't, are you? I guess that's when I realized that I valued your friendship more than I thought."

"That's why you were so adamant about staying here?" Lex asked knowingly.

"Well, somebody had to force the pills down your throat, and it might as well have been me," Chloe said, her sarcasm slipping back into place. She sniffed and took the handkerchief Lex handed her.

"You're too kind," Lex said, his eyes shining.

"I know, I know. Speaking of kind I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," Lex said sincerely.

"Lana-"

Lex cut her off. "What about Lana?"

"Say that again," Chloe said, her eyes lighting up.

"I don't want to," Lex said, his eyes forbidding any further pushing.

Chloe smirked. "Anyway, I offered my house as a safe house for her when things with Nell got too hot and heavy. Unfortunately, I'm not at my house."

"Get to the point, Chloe," Lex said with a smile.

Chloe grinned. "The point is I invited her to stay here tomorrow night."

Lex's mouth dropped open before he could control it. Quickly shutting it he said, "You did what?!"

"Well, Nell and Dean are apparently having a romantic dinner at home tomorrow night and Lana wants nothing to do with it," Chloe explained. "She can sleep at the Talon if it's okay."

"No, no," Lex said. "Lana can stay here. She can have the room next to this one."

"Who can have the room next to this one?" Chloe asked, trying to trick Lex.

"Now you're pushing it."

"Sorry."

"Here's a key to the front door," Lex said, fishing a key chain out of his pocket. "You have free reign of the house while you're here."

"Thanks," Chloe replied, taking the brass key.

"Just a word of warning, though. I know you can handle yourself, but it's best to steer clear of my father. He isn't exactly thrilled that you're here," Lex said.

"Yes, I gathered that. You're right, I _can_ handle myself, but I'll try and not have a confrontation," Chloe told him with a smile.

Lex chuckled. "Good."


	8. 8

Chapter 8

__

How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
--How Do I Get There?--by Deana Carter

"Lana Lang: just the one I was looking for."

Lana turned and broke into a large smile. "Hey, Pete. What's up?"

"I heard that you're spending the night at Lex's," Pete said, leaning against the locker next to Lana's.

"Oh, that," Lana said, unloading books into her locker.

"Yeah, that. You've never had the want to have a sleep-over with Chloe before. Why the sudden interest?" Pete asked, catching a book as it fell.

Lana blushed, but didn't answer.

"I get it," Pete said, his face lighting up. "It's not Chloe, it's Lex. You like Lex."

"So?" Lana asked, for lack of a better thing to say.

"Good for you, Lana," Pete said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lana asked, giving Pete a questioning look as she shut her locker.

"I knew that sooner or later you'd see that Clark isn't all he's cracked up to be," Pete said, walking with Lana down the hall.

Lana laughed. "This coming from his so-called best friend."

"Don't get me wrong; Clark's a great friend, just not so great with women," Pete said.

"Anyway, who said anything about being over Clark?" Lana asked, shifting her books nervously.

"Let's see there's the heated looks yesterday when we were talking about Chloe and Lex," Pete started. "Then the blush when I made a comment about Lex. Much like the look and blush you're face has taken on right now."

Lana rolled her eyes. "How is it that you know me so well?"

"I know a lot about women."

Lana burst into laughter. "Sorry, I thought you were joking," Lana said at Pete's pout.

"Well, I wasn't," Pete said, hurt.

Lana put her hand on Pete's arm. "I'm seriously sorry," she said. "What about you and Chloe?"

"What about Chloe?" Pete asked.

"Don't make me spell it out, Pete. You know what I mean," Lana said, elbowing Pete.

"Yes, I do," Pete agreed with a grin. "Hello, my name's Pete Ross and I like Chloe."

Lana laughed. "You sound like you're at a meeting of Chloe Lovers Anonymous."

"Hey, that's a good idea. I could start a club," Pete said sarcastically.

"So, I guess our problem is how do we get from friend to girlfriend slash boyfriend?" Lana asked.

"Good question," Pete said. "Let me think on it."

"Alright," Lana said with a grin. "You think, I'm going to class. Bye."

"Bye, Lana."


	9. 9

Chapter 9

__

And I lie awake and I try to say  
Anything I know just to ease your pain  
But you hide away where no one can see  
--Running Out Of Pain--by 12 Stones

"Maybe I should just stay at the Talon," Lana said, fidgeting nervously.

Chloe smiled reassuringly, using her key to get into the mansion. "Don't worry, Lex won't bite. It's Lionel who needs a muzzle."

Lana laughed. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Miss, I'm glad you're here."

Chloe whipped around. "Enrique, what's wrong? Where's Lex?"

"In the conservatory, miss. He's injured, but refuses medication or a doctor. He says you're the only one I'm allowed to let in to see him. I would ask Mrs. Kent, but she left early this morning to go to Metropolis," Enrique said quickly.

Chloe nodded. "Please show Lana to her room," she said, before turning to Lana. "Lana, get into your swimsuit, and I'll meet you in a few minutes." Chloe didn't wait for a reply. She took off at a jog to the conservatory, only stopping long enough to grab Lex's pain pills. She swung open the door and stopped short with a gasp. "Lex!"

Lex was sitting on the stone ledge of a planting box. His arms were wrapped around his waist, and his face was contorted in pain. Chloe walked quickly to his side. Kneeling at his feet, she set her hands on his knees. "What happened?"

Lex tried to straighten up. "Nothing," he said, wincing in pain.

Chloe sighed. "I thought we got past the whole Luthor façade after our talk last night, but suddenly your wall is back up? Can we just skip the ego and go straight to the part where you tell me what happened?" When Lex didn't reply Chloe went on. "Would you just tell me so I can get back to Lana? It's rude to make a guest wait."

Lex glared at Chloe. "Clark brought this week's tulips."

"And you decided you could lift them yourself," Chloe said in understanding.

Lex nodded. Before he could speak, Chloe's hands were on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I have to see if you re-broke any of your ribs, and I knew you wouldn't let me if I asked," Chloe said, her fingers trailing over Lex's ribs.

Lex gasped when Chloe's fingers hit a tender spot. "Watch it. How do you know what a broken rib feels like, anyway?"

"My cousin was training to be a nurse, and taught me some basic survival skills. For some reason she thought I'd need to know how to fix a broken bone, bandage a cut, and a few other things," Chloe said, as if she didn't understand why.

Lex chuckled, the sensation causing more pain. "I guess she knows you pretty well."

Chloe looked up at Lex. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lex said with a smile.

"They aren't broken. I think they're just bruised. Will you please take some pills?"

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely," Lex said, his eyes sparkling.

Chloe laughed and poured out two pills for Lex. "Lana and I are going swimming. It would make your ribs feel better if you soak in the hot tub."

Lex looked skeptical as Chloe walked to the door.

"Besides, it's your only chance to see Lana in a swim suit." Chloe let the words sink in before leaving with a grin.

***

__

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
--Pretty Fly For A White Guy--by Offspring

"Lex, are you feeling better?" Lana asked as Lex walked out to the pool.

"Yes, Lana. Thank you. I thought I'd take Chloe's advice," he said, removing his robe to reveal swim trunks.

Lana's eyes grew wide, and Chloe gasped softly at the deep purple and yellow bruises on Lex's abdomen. It had been almost a week and a half since the accident, but the injuries were still apparent.

Chloe quickly recovered and smiled brightly. "I feel so special," she said, trailing her fingers in the water.

Lana laughed as Lex climbed into the hot tub. "You _are_, Chloe."

"I know, I just like to hear people say it," Chloe smirked. She picked her watch up off the side of the tub and glanced at it. "Oh! I was supposed to call Clark about his article. You two have fun now." Chloe pulled on a thick terry cloth robe, ignored Lex's glares, and hurried from the room.

"Has she driven you crazy yet?" 

Lex smiled. "This is only the third night she's been here."

"I'll take that as a yes," Lana replied with a laugh.

"She's a welcome distraction from my father," Lex admitted.

"Is it bad to be here with him?"

"Isn't anything associated with Lionel Luthor bad?" Lex asked seriously.

Lana shook her head, her raven hair floating on the surface of the water. "You're not bad."

Lex smiled again. "That would put you in the minority of one."

"That's not true. There's Chloe, and Clark, and Mrs. Kent, and-"

"I was joking, Lana."

"Oh."

"So, Chloe tells me you're escaping from home tonight."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Dean's coming over. Do you think something can be so sweet it's sour?"

"Sickeningly sweet?" Lex supplied.

"Exactly," Lana agreed. "Well, that's the epitome of Nell and Dean's relationship. I'm just glad I'm out of the house tomorrow night, too."

"Where are you going?"

"Clark, Pete, and I are going mini-golfing," Lana said, her eyes lighting up. "Apparently Clark, Pete, and Chloe do that a lot. This time, I'm invited."

"You, Clark, and Pete? What about Chloe?" Lex asked in confusion.

Lana shrugged. "She said she couldn't come."

Lex nodded.

"Lex. Son? Are you out here?"

"Yes, Dad." Lex asked, turning to see his father standing in the door.

"Who's here with you?" Lionel asked.

Lex climbed from the water, wrapping himself back up with his robe. "Lana Lang, Dad. She's staying with Chloe tonight."

Lionel almost sneered. "Yes, well…"

Lex took Lionel's arm. "What do you need?" he prodded.

"Martha needs to talk to Chloe, but I don't know where Chloe is," Lionel answered, his voice controlled.

Lex nodded once. "I'll find her," he said, turning back to Lana. "I'm sorry, Lana. I have to go find Chloe. I'll talk to you later?"

Lana's face fell, but she managed a weak nod. "Sure, Lex. Later."

Without another word Lex led Lionel from the room.

***

__

Who needs sleep?

Well, you're never gonna get it.

Who needs sleep?

Tell me what that's for.

--Who Needs Sleep?--by Barenaked Ladies

"Lex, why are you still up?"

Lex looked up to see Chloe standing in the library doorway. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and she was rubbing her eyes.

"It's only twelve-thirty, Chloe. I have some business reports to look over. What's your excuse?" Lex asked with a smile.

Chloe walked over to a plush chair. She curled up in it, laying her arms on the soft material. "I had to use the bathroom, and I saw the light on," Chloe said, laying her head on her arms. 

Lex nodded once. "Tired?"

Chloe shook her head against her arms, but a yawn betrayed her answer.

Lex chuckled. "Why aren't you going with Clark, Pete, and Lana to mini golf?"

"I have to stay with you. Make sure you don't pull any stupid stunts like this afternoon," Chloe answered without missing a beat.

"No, you don't. Go," Lex urged.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

Lex nodded. "I'll be fine. Go. Have fun. Do whatever it is that teens do."

"Alright."

"Good, now go back to bed."

Chloe smiled. "Your wish is my command."


	10. 10

Chapter 10

__

We just wanna have fun  
We gotta fight fight fight  
Fight for our Youth  
--Confused Youth--by Anti-Flag

Pete, Clark, and Erica were standing around the entrance to the golf course when Chloe and Lana walked up.

"Chloe," Pete said, furrowing his eyebrows. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Don't look so happy to see me, Pete," Chloe said hotly, walking past Pete to Clark.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said with a large smile.

Chloe laughed. "Hey, Clark. Let's go play some golf."

Pete looked at Lana, but Lana only shrugged and followed Chloe.

"I want the pink ball," Lana said, reaching for the bucket of pink golf balls.

Clark reached for a blue one, Pete took a red one, Chloe took yellow, and Erica took purple. After they had selected their balls and clubs they made their way to the first hole.

"Par is two. I bet I can beat every one of you," Pete said, looking from person to person.

"Let's play boys against girls," Lana suggested, her eyes lighting up.

Erica laughed. "I haven't played boys against girls since grade school."

"What's your bet?" Chloe asked, stepping up to Pete.

Pete smiled mischievously. "If Clark and I win, we…"

"Get to cover the girl's swim meet next week," Clark said hurriedly.

The girls burst into laughter and Pete frowned.

"Clark, we can milk this for all it's worth," Pete said, shooting Clark a knowing look.

"No, Pete. I will not use my…" Clark trailed off before he revealed his secret. 

Pete's eyes got wide at Clark's near mistake. "I'm just saying we have to come up with something good."

While Pete and Clark were arguing, Lana, Chloe, and Erica were talking.

"Let's make this easy, boys," Erica said, standing by Lana.

"Whoever loses pays for dinner," Lana explained.

"At the restaurant of the winner's choice," Chloe finished.

Pete shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Let's do it."

"Get ready to be beaten," Lana said, setting her ball on the starter pad.

"Yeah, right," Clark said, giving Pete a 'whatever' look.

Lana hit the small, pink ball. It bounced off the right wall, then the left, then the back wall, before finally settling in the hole with a plink.

"Go, Lana!" Chloe said, giving Lana a high-five.

"Yeah, go, Lana," Pete said sarcastically.

"My turn," Clark said with a grin. He set his ball down, eyes the shot, then swung.

Pete put his head in his hands as Erica, Chloe, and Lana hooted. Clark had over-swung and the ball went flying into the bushes.

"Clark, about not using your…you, know," Pete said. "Could you not use them a little more?"

Clark blushed. "Sorry. I'll go get it."

At the eleventh hole the guys were ahead by two, and it was Erica's turn to putt. She set the purple ball on the ground, leaned over it, and then lifted the club. On the way down Pete tickled her and she sent the ball flying. It landed behind a fake rock on the furthest corner from the hole.

"Pete!" she said, turning on him.

Pete grinned, then noticed her eyes flash. "Hey, it was Clark's idea," he said, moving partially behind Clark.

"Was _not_," Clark said, putting his hands up in surrender. His eyes lit up. "I told him to kick you, but he wouldn't do it."

"Clark!" Lana and Chloe said at the same time.

Pete looked at Clark. "Retreat!" he said, turning to run. Clark followed close behind.

"Guys, come back," Lana called. "We just want to have some fun."

"Let's get them," Chloe said, looking from Lana to Erica.

"They're not getting away that easily," Erica said, leading the way.

"Oh, yeah?" Pete asked, turning around. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you what I'll do," Erica said, closing the space between her and Pete. Without another word she brought her mouth to Pete's.

Chloe stopped short, causing Lana to run into her. Her eyes were glued to Pete and Erica.

"Chloe? You okay?" Clark asked, walking past Pete and Erica.

Chloe straightened her shoulders. "Uhm, I have to get back to the mansion. I'll, uh, see you guys later," she said, hurriedly walking away.

Pete put his hands on Erica's shoulders and pushed her back. "Chloe? Chloe!" he called, but Chloe wouldn't turn around.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked, grinning at Pete.

Pete started to walk after Chloe, but Lana grabbed his arm. "Let her go, Pete."

"But-"

"Let her go," Lana repeated. "You can talk to her tomorrow."

Pete spun on his heel, throwing his putter to the ground, and stomping off.

"Pete," Lana said, before turning to Erica and Clark. "Why don't you two go get a coke. I'll go talk to Pete and meet you in a minute."

Clark nodded and led Erica into the main building.

"Pete, stop," Lana said, clamping her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go, Lana," Pete warned.

"You're acting like a child, Pete. So, Erica kissed you. Big deal. Last year that would have made you ecstatic. Chloe will get over it, Pete," Lana told him, talking to his back.

"Yeah, like she got over Clark kissing you?" Pete asked, finally turning to face Lana.

Lana shook her head. "You're overreacting, and you know it."

Pete hung his head. "I know."

"Now," Lana said, smiling. "Let's go get a coke."

"Alright," Pete said, slowly raising his head as a smile took over his face. "Thanks, Lana." Pete hugged Lana, then stepped back.

Lana linked her arm with Pete's. "That's what I'm here for."


	11. 11

Chapter 11

__

And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
And I'm high enough from all the waiting

--Breathe In-- by Frou Frou

"Yeah, Dad," Chloe said with a bright smile. She walked into the library, the phone to her ear. "Uh huh."

Lex looked up from his book, smiled at Chloe, then went back to reading as she sat on the end of the couch.

"Yes, he's here. Yeah. Dad," Chloe said in a warning tone, her face becoming serious. The smile faded a second before coming back on full force. "I know, I know. You're always right. Yes, for the millionth time, I'm fine."

Chloe was silent for a moment, cocking her head to the side as she listened into the phone. After a moment she burst into laughter. "Okay, okay. Bye, Dad. I love you."

Lex looked over his book at Chloe. "What was so funny?"

"He told me not to scare Lionel too much," Chloe said, laughing again. "He said he knows how I can be."

"Actually, I think you scared Dad pretty bad the other day. He's not used to people standing up to him," Lex said with a smirk. "Is Gabe bothered that you're staying here?"

Chloe shook her head, her blond hair swishing around her face. "Dad said it's better you than Clark."

"Why's that? I thought everyone pictured Clark as the epitome of safe," Lex said in confusion.

"Yes, that is until he leaves you high and dry numerous times. Dad knows what's Clark's done to me, and, well, we won't go there," Chloe said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"He said that?" Lex asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"That, and that he knew I was in good hands with you, and that you would never hurt me," Chloe said, with a firm nod of her head. "That's when he said I wasn't allowed to pry, snoop, poke around, or ask questions that weren't my place to ask."

Lex chuckled. "Your father knows you very well."

"Yeah," Chloe said with a sigh.

"Do you miss him?"

"More than anything," Chloe said, turning the phone in her hands. "He gets back a week from Tuesday."

"A week and two days. That's not very long," Lex said, reassuringly.

"Just long enough for us to put my plan in motion," Chloe said, her eyes taking on a mischievous gleam.

"I don't think I like that look, Chlo," Lex said.

Chloe cocked her head to the side. "Chlo?"

Lex shrugged. "Slip of the tongue. If you don't like it…"

"No," Chloe said, seeming to think for a moment. "I like it."

"Good. Now, about your plan."

"Right. In one week, and two days we're going to win over Lana and Pete, and secure them in a relationship."

"All four of us?" Lex asked, his eyes shining.

Chloe laughed. "Yes, Lex. A foursome," she said, rolling her eyes. "No. You and Lana. Me and Pete."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"I thought so. I'm tired of waiting."

"Yes, the looks you give Pete could rival those of Clark's to Lana," Lex said, with a smile.

"Don't remind me," Chloe said in disgust. "I was just as bad with him, so I have no room to complain."

"That's true."

"Hey, you aren't supposed to agree with me."

"Okay, then that's not true."

"You're such a smart aleck, Lex."

"I try. So, you're tired of waiting. What do you propose to do about that?" Lex asked.

"I have a plan," Chloe said simply.

"A plan?" Lex asked skeptically.

"A _good_ plan," Chloe amended.

As Chloe went into intricate detail about her plot, Lex could tell she had thought long and hard about it. This wasn't something that she took lightly. Lex was in complete awe at the intricacies of her plot. Her plan rivaled any that Lex himself could have formed. What neither knew was that on the other side of town Pete and Lana were creating a plan of their own.


	12. 12

Chapter 12

__

Why don't you be my girlfriend   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
--Girlfriend--by Nelly and 'NSync

Lana smiled as she entered the Torch office. Pete's long-stem rose was in place on Chloe's keyboard. She took one step inside then stopped short when she saw her own desk. 

"Lana, what's the hold up?" Chloe asked, walking up behind her. 

"Oh, sorry, Chloe," Lana said, moving into the room. She walked to her desk. On the desk was two dozen long-stem roses.

"Chloe, it's a shame you don't know how pretty you are. You've never been anything but beautiful in my eyes," Chloe read from the card on her rose. "Wow."

Lana looked at Chloe. _I didn't realize Pete was such a romantic_, she thought.

"What's yours say?" Chloe asked.

Lana pulled the card off of the roses. "What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Lana said. "How peculiar. I wonder what that means."

"I wonder who they're from?" Chloe asked, pulling a small vase out of a cluttered desk drawer.

Lana laughed as a disgusted look came over Chloe's face. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Chloe said, filling the case with a cup of water that was sitting on her desk. "Who do you think yours is from?"

Lana seemed to think for a moment.

"From the look on your face, you're thinking the same thing I was," Chloe said, smiling brightly.

"Clark," both girls said at the same time before erupting into laughter.

"That's so mean," Lana said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Poor Clark, he just has bad timing."

"Really bad timing," Chloe said, on the verge of tears herself. After a moment she pulled herself together. "I feel sorry for him. Truly I do."

"Lana," Pete said, running into the room. "Can I talk to you?"

"What's wrong, Pete?" Lana asked, a worried look taking over her face.

"Uhm, I kind of need to talk to you in private," Pete said, shooting Chloe a look.

Chloe looked close to tears again, only this time it wasn't from laughter. "Fine, I'll go find Clark."

"Pete, that was rude," Lana warned after Chloe left.

"I know. I'll apologize, but look," he said, handing her a note.

Lana took the note, opened it, and began to read. "Pete, you're my shining star. I'm never far. I want to be where you are," Lana said. "How poetic."

"Yeah," Pete said, shrugging. "Who could it be from? I don't want Chloe to be jealous."

Lana smiled, and squeezed Pete's arm. "Pete, you aren't around her enough to make her jealous."

"I don't know, Clark," Chloe in exasperation, walking into the Torch office. Clark's arm was around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm sorry," Clark said, moving his arm so Chloe to sit down. He straddled a chair, and pulled it up next to Chloe.

Chloe smiled over at Clark. "I know," she said before turning to Lana and Pete. "Sorry, guys. Clark was closer than I thought."

Pete was about to say something, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Torch office. Chloe speaking. How may I help you?"

"Chlo, it's Lex."

"Hey, Lex. What's up?"

"I got a note."

"A note? What's so bad about that?"

"It's a love note."

"You got a love note? Where?" Chloe asked, not noticing Lana's blush.

"The Talon. It was on the counter."

"What does it say?"

"It says," Lex began, not hearing the click as Clark turned on the speakerphone. Chloe tried to turn it off, but Clark held her hands. "I've always admired you. I only wish I had the courage to tell you."

"We all four got notes from a secret admirer today," Pete said in confusion.

"Pete? Who else is there?"

"Sorry, Lex. I tried to stop Clark, but he's a lot stronger than he looks. Pete's here, Clark, and Lana," Chloe explained.

"Do you not get it?" Clark asked, a grin of pride on his face. "You all four got notes. Think about it. Who are they from?"

Lana shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Think about the styles of each note. It's not that hard," Clark urged.

"Clark, get to your point," Lex said firmly.

"You're writing notes to each other," Clark said, as if it were obvious. "And from Chloe and Pete's looks at each other, and Lana's longing look at the telephone I'd say Chloe wrote Pete's, Pete wrote Chloe's, Lana wrote Lex's, and Lex wrote Lana's."

"When did you get so insightful?" Pete asked.

"So, I'm right?" Clark questioned, his face beaming.

"Pete and I wrote Lex and Chloe's," Lana admitted.

"And Chloe and I wrote Pete and Lana's," Lex answered.

"Great. Now we can all be one big happy family," Clark said, leaning against the back of the chair.

Everyone laughed at Clark's enthusiasm.

"So, a date tonight?" Lana asked, sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk.

"I've never been on a double date before," Pete said, pushing Clark out of his chair. He took Clark's seat, and put an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Yeah, only triple and quadruple dates," Chloe joked. "And they were all girls."

"Just tell me where and when," Lex said.

Clark grinned. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Clark," all four said as Clark left the room, a permanent grin taking over his face.


	13. 13

Chapter 13

__

That's really cool  
I get to spend more time with you,  
that's A-okay  
I'll be your best friend anyday

--Best Friends--by Allstars

"My turn," Pete said, jumping up to get his bowling ball.

"Try not to hit so many this time," Chloe said. "We're only on the fourth set and you're already ahead of me."

"Only by one, Chlo," Lex said, smirking.

"I'm just good," Pete replied. He walked up to the line, and swung back his arm. As he was about to let go of the ball Chloe hooted and he got distracted. The ball went off course, only hitting one pin.

"Oops," Chloe said, tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly.

Pete clenched his jaw. Without a word, he took his ball from the conveyor and rolled it again. This time it hit no pins.

"Ha! Lana's turn," Chloe said, her eyes lighting up.

"Just be lucky I like you so much," Pete said, sitting and putting an arm around Chloe.

"Yeah, because otherwise I'd be in so much trouble," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. She looked up when she heard the sound of pins falling. "Yay, Lana! You got three."

"Great job, Lana," Lex said, smiling.

"Why thank you," Lana replied, smiling brightly at Lex. Her next roll also hit three pins. "I guess that would put me ahead of Pete."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in. I'll beat you all," Pete said. "I'm just warming up."

Lex stood, retrieved his ball, and walked to the line. Looking back over his shoulder he said, "Let me show you how it's done," he said, swinging the ball. He grimaced slightly at the pain it caused in his chest.

When he threw the ball the teens erupted in laughter. He had only hit one pin.

"I'll get them this time," Lex said, recomposing himself before shooting Pete a look. "I was just warming up."

With his next throw he knocked over seven pins. 

"I believe that puts me in the lead," Lex said, sitting next to Lana. He put a hand to his side, but quickly put it down when Lana turned to him.

"Why do I have the feeling that Chloe will blow us all out of the water?" Lana asked, settling comfortably against Lex.

"Because I will," Chloe said, moving to the lane in a smooth motion. She let the ball fly, and it knocked over seven pins the first time. "Oh yeah!"

Lana laughed. "I guess I was right."

Chloe threw her ball one more time. This time she wasn't so lucky and the ball didn't hit any pins. "Hey, I still hit more pins than any of you," Chloe said, trying not to pout.

"You did excellently, Chloe," Lex assured her.

Chloe grinned. "I know."

Ten minutes later Lex was the one grinning. He was in the lead by over ten points. "Okay," he said, moving to throw the ball. "Four pins. Not bad."

Chloe laughed. "You still can't beat me."

"Chloe, Lex is ahead of you by thirteen points. Not only that, but you're in last place. You're not going to beat anybody," Pete said gently, squeezing her shoulders.

"Thanks for the support," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "I love you, too."

Lex resumed his spot next to Lana, this time he couldn't hide the grimace of pain.

"Here," Chloe said, pulling the pill bottle out of her purse. "I told you not to bowl, but you just had to be stubborn, didn't you?"

Lex gave Chloe a half-smirk, half-smile. He took the pills and swallowed them in one gulp.

"You're just going to hurt yourself more if you keep playing," Chloe warned, her attention turned fully to Lex.

"Chloe, I think I know the limitations of my own body. Just take your turn," he instructed.

Chloe shrugged off Pete's arm, and grabbed her ball. "I better hit more than one," she said, frowning.

"Four, that's more than one," Lana said with a light tinkling laugh.

"Thanks for the math lesson, Miss Lang," Chloe said, shaking her head and smiling.

Lana watched Chloe throw once more before adding, "But one isn't more than one."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, plopping into the chair between Lana and Pete.

Lana nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Learned that in math class."

Chloe, Pete, and Lex laughed.

"Alright, last set. This one can make or break you," Pete said, standing up to take his turn.

Chloe and Lana groaned when Pete took his first shot.

"Are you sure you're not on a bowling league?" Lana asked, watching as the big 'X' signifying a spare flashed on the score screen.

"Ugh! I don't like playing with you," Chloe said when his second shot made a spare also.

"You better not make a spare on your last chance," Lex said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You not used to losing, Luthor?" Pete asked.

Lex bristled, but Lana put a hand on his arm. "He's kidding, Lex."

"Yeah, didn't mean to put you on the defensive," Pete said, not quite apologizing.

Lex smirked. "Teenagers."

"Hey!" Lana and Chloe said at the same time.

"Alright, Lana's turn," Pete said, after knocking down six more pins.

"Okay. I can do this," Lana said to herself. She picked up the ball, walked to the throw line, and threw it. 

"Eight pins. Eight is more than one," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Ha ha," Lana said sarcastically. On the second throw she hit one pin.

"But one is not more than one," Chloe replied.

Lana chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"Is eight more than one?" Lex asked the girls.

"Yes," Lana answered. "Why?"

"Because I just knocked down eight pins," Lex replied.

"Smart aleck," Chloe spit at him.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you," Lex said, a daring look in his eye.

"Don't put it near my mouth and you won't have a problem," Chloe said, her eyes mirroring Lex's look.

Lex shook his head and took his last turn, his left hand pressed to his right side.

"Zero is definitely not more than one," Lana said, matter-of-fact.

"See, I didn't know that," Lex said, resuming his place at Lana's side.

"Chloe, this is your chance to shine," Pete said in a reporter's voice. "How are you handling the pressure?" He held out his hand like a microphone.

"Hey, I'm the interviewer, not the interviewee," Chloe said, walking past him. Pete slapped her on the butt on the way by, but she refused to respond. With her first shot she hit three, then six.

"Sorry, Chlo, but you didn't win," Lex said seriously.

"Pete has one hundred four, putting him in first place. Lex has ninety five, putting him in second place. I have eighty four, putting me in third place," Lana read from the score screen. "And I'm very sorry to say that Chloe has seventy four, putting her in fourth place."

"That's so sad," Chloe said. "Are we done? Or do you want to play another game?"

Lana stretched. "I'm sleepy."

"Okay, then let's go home," Pete said, smiling as Chloe slipped an arm behind his back.

"Sounds good," Lex said, leading the four from the bowling alley.

The four stopped between Pete's vintage, dark blue, Ford convertible, and Lex's silver Porsche.

"Aw," Chloe said, a smile taking over her eyes.

"I know," Lana said, looking from Pete to Lex.

"What?" Lex and Pete asked at the same time.

Lana and Chloe laughed. "You two are actually acting like friends."

Pete shrugged. "He's not so bad."

Lex smirked. "Thanks. Same to you."

"Okay, I really am tired now. Lex, can we go home?" Chloe asked, giving Lex a questioning look.

"Sure," Lex answered.

"Bye, Chloe," Pete said, looking at her.

Chloe smiled. "Don't look so sad. I'll see you tomorrow at school," she said, kissing his cheek.

Pete's face seemed to light up as a grin formed.

"Bye, Lex," Lana said, taking Chloe's lead and kissing his cheek.

"Bye," Lex said, opening the door for Chloe.

Pete helped Lana into his convertible, then climbed in himself.

"Bye, Lex," Pete said.

"See you later," Lex answered, climbing in next to Chloe.


	14. 14

Chapter 14

__

You're movin' along, just goin' your own way  
Don't try to change  
You're jumpin', you're runnin', you learn to play  
Never try to rearrange  
--Total Hate 95--by No Doubt

"What came over you, Lex?" Lionel asked in a condescending tone. "Dating a sixteen-year-old. How does that make you look?"

"I don't care about your precious PR, Dad. I'm doing what makes me happy," Lex retorted, turning his back.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way, Lex," Lionel said firmly.

Chloe had heard enough and she burst into the room. "That's only because you never allow him to have any emotion," she said in anger. "To you the slightest bit of emotion is getting carried away. I won't let you talk to him like that."

"Hold your tongue, Miss Sullivan," Lionel said.

"I will _not_. Lex is my _friend_. I _protect_ my friends. Besides, _no_ _one_ deserves to be talked to like that," Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's late," Lex said gently, walking over to her.

"Yes, go back to bed. Mind your own business, Miss Sullivan. It's dangerous to stick your nose where it doesn't belong," Lionel said.

"Dad, I can handle it," Lex said, shooting a glance at his father. "It's almost one, Chloe. I'm fine. I can handle myself. Go back to bed."

"No," Chloe said, not taking her eyes from Lionel.

Lex put his hands on Chloe's shoulders, drawing her attention back to him. "I can fight my own battles, Chlo. Go to bed."

Chloe reached up and wrapped her hands around each of Lex's lower arms. She studied him for a moment before replying. "Okay, Lex," she answered softly.

"Good girl," Lex replied, putting a hand on the small of Chloe's back to lead her to the door.

As soon as Lionel heard the door close he started up again. "You're dating a business partner, Lex."

"Yeah, and what was Victoria?" Lex threw back.

"She was a pawn."

"But Lana isn't. Don't you see? She isn't some piece in one of your games."

"No, she's a pawn in another one of yours."

"Just because you're devoid of human emotion doesn't mean that I am," Lex said hotly. "I thought that Mrs. Kent was getting through to you, but obviously you're a better actor than I thought."

"You're not thinking, Lex. That's why you allowed that pesky reporter to stay here."

"Her _name_ is _Chloe_, and she's my friend."

"You don't have any friends. She's just using you."

"_She's_ the one who found me that night. _She's_ the one who stayed by my side until I woke up. _She's_ the one that wanted to stay here to make sure I was okay," Lex said, breathing heavily through his anger.

"She stayed here to snoop," Lionel said, not backing down under Lex's tone.

"I will not allow you to talk about Chloe like that. You don't know her. She will chew you up and spit you out without a second thought."

"I'm not afraid of children."

"And she's not afraid of you. Go to bed, Dad."

"I'm not through with you, Lex."

"Well, I'm through with you. Get. Out."

"Fine, we'll resume tomorrow," Lionel said, walking from the room.

Lex could hear the click of Lionel's walking cane as he made his way down the hallway. Lex sighed and walked from the office. He almost tripped over Chloe. She was sitting by the door, her head was resting on her arms, and her arms were propped on her knees. She was asleep.

"Chloe," Lex said softly, reaching down to run a hand over her head.

"Wha?" Chloe asked sleepily, looking up at Lex. "I'm awake."

Lex smiled. "You are now. Come on. It's time for sleep." Lex took Chloe's hand to pull her to her feet.

"Did you kick his ass?" Chloe asked, yawning.

Lex looked shocked for a moment. "Not exactly. I just ordered him to bed."

Chloe smiled, walking with Lex down the hall. "Good for you," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so tired. I'm going to bed so I'll be at least half alive for classes tomorrow."

"Good idea."

"Goodnight, Lex."

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned. "Yeah, Lex?"

"Thanks," Lex said, looking at Chloe.

"Anytime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	15. 15

Chapter 15

__

So what good advice have I got for you  
To insure against your likely metamorphosis into this reprobate?  
--Henchman--by Bad Religion

"Hey, Pete. How'd the date go last night?" Clark asked as Pete walked into the pasture.

Pete jumped into the bed of the trailer. "It was a lot of fun," he said, moving the hay to the back so Clark could reach it easier.

Clark picked up a bale of hay in each hand, and set them on the ground. "What did you do?"

"We went bowling," Pete said, kicking the last bale to the end of the truck.

"Lex went bowling?" Clark asked, his eyes wide as he picked up the last of the hay.

Pete laughed. "Yeah, it was hilarious. Lana kept grinning every time it was his turn. It was like she couldn't believe it either."

"So, what happened?" Clark asked, motioning for Pete to follow him back to the house.

Pete jumped off the trailer and followed Clark. "You should have seen Lana. The first time she went up she dropped the ball. It must have taken a full minute for the ball to reach the pins."

Clark laughed, opening the front door.

"Clark, it's cold. Would you start a fire?" Martha called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Mom," Clark called back.

Pete helped Clark pile wood into the fireplace. "Then, Lana-"

Clark cut him off. "Were you on a date with Lana, or Chloe?"

"Chloe," Pete said as if it were obvious. "Why?"

Clark shook his head in confusion. "No reason," he said, turning to the fireplace. He concentrated on the wood until it burst into flames. "Keep going."

"Lana-"

"What about Lana?" Lex asked, walking in the front door.

"Hey, Lex," Clark said, looking nervously toward the fire, then back to his friend.

"Hey," Pete repeated. "I was just telling Clark about last night, but I really have to go."

"You don't have to leave. I needed to talk to Clark, but I don't want to make you feel like you aren't welcome," Lex said seriously.

Pete smiled. "You aren't. I promised my mom I'd go pick up groceries for dinner tonight. See you guys later."

"Bye," Lex said, watching Pete walk to the door.

"Bye, Pete," Clark responded, before turning back to Lex. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Sure," Lex answered, following Clark into the kitchen.

"Hi, Lex. I thought Pete was here," Martha said, confusion written in her eyes.

"He was, Mom, but he had to go run some errands for Mrs. Ross," Clark answered. "Can we have some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, sweetie. I have some already made," she said, grabbing two mugs and pouring them full of the steaming liquid. "I'm going to take some to your father. He's out working in the barn. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Lex said, smiling at the woman. "I hope my father isn't working you too hard."

Martha smiled warmly. "He gave me the day off, so I'd say he isn't."

"Good," Lex said, as Martha left with a thermos of hot chocolate.

"Now, what did you need to talk about?" Clark asked, taking a sip of the scalding drink.

"Am I wrong in dating Lana?" Lex asked, immediately regretting the question when he saw Clark's face. "Never mind."

"No, no," Clark said. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked. You've never asked me something that…."

"Personal?" Lex supplied. "You're the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had. I thought you could help me."

"Sure," Clark said, sounding a little doubtful. "Are you wrong in dating Lana? I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Dad and I got into a fight last night. He had some different opinions on how I should handle my life," Lex explained.

"Doesn't he always?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but he actually made some sense. I'm twenty-one, Clark. Lana's sixteen. That's a big difference," Lex pointed out.

"So? Age shouldn't matter."

"In other words, if I were fifty and she were twenty, it would still be okay?" Lex asked, his eyes shining.

Clark laughed. "Not exactly, but six years isn't that much."

"You aren't angry that I'm dating Lana?" Lex asked.

"Of course I was upset at first, but then I thought about it. I mean, I pretty much screwed up any chance I ever had, so it's your turn," Clark said.

Lex chuckled. "Nicely put."

"What else did Lionel say?" Clark asked.

"That the only reason Chloe was at the mansion was to pry," Lex said, sipping his drink.

"That's not true, Lex," Clark said in a very serious tone.

"I know. He seems to think that the only reason she wanted to stay was to put her nose where it didn't belong. I tried to explain to him that we were friends, but he only sees what he wants to see," Lex said.

"That's not why Chloe's there," Clark said, getting a little annoyed at Lionel. "She was scared."

"Chloe? Scared?" Lex asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Clark said. "She told me you talked to her about the night she found you. You can't understand how horrified she was by what she saw. I've never seen Chloe so scared, not even when Watts buried her alive."

"Really? I knew it shook her up, but not that much," Lex said.

Clark smiled. "See, she isn't some nosy reporter."

"I never thought she was," Lex exclaimed. "She become a good friend."

Clark nodded, a look coming over his face. "Yeah, she is."

"What's wrong, Clark?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head. "Nothing, Lex. Nothing. Was there anything else?"

"Not that I know of. I better get back to the mansion. Chloe will be back soon, and I don't know how safe Dad is alone with her," Lex said, standing up.

"You think he'll hurt her?" Clark asked, concern taking over all his features as he tensed up.

Lex smiled. "No, I'm afraid she'll hurt him. She walked in on our conversation last night. She gave him quite an earful."

Clark laughed. "Chloe isn't one to sit back and let her friends be yelled at."

"I better go protect Dad," Lex said. "See you later Clark."

"Bye, Lex."


	16. 16

Chapter 16

__

I like talking about you, you, you, you usually

But occasionally

I wanna talk about me

--I Wanna Talk About Me--by Toby Keith

"Lex really let him have it," Chloe said, sipping her tea.

"Chloe, all you've talked about is Lex," Pete said, annoyed. "I could have stayed in the cafeteria with Clark if I wanted to hear about Lex."

"Sorry, Pete," Chloe said with a sigh.  
"It's okay. It just sounds more like you're dating Lex, than me," Pete said sadly.

Chloe laughed. "Date Lex? I don't think so."

"What's wrong with dating Lex?" Lana asked, coming in the door.

"Yeah, what's wrong with dating Lex?" Lex asked, following Lana inside.

Chloe laughed, looking up from her spot on the red pleather couch. "Hey, guys."

"So?" Lana asked, smirking.

"Well, if you like bald men," Pete said, trying to take the pressure off of Chloe.

Lana laughed. "Didn't you know? Bald is in," she said, sitting in a chair next Chloe.

Chloe hip-checked Pete. "Move," she said, making room for Lex.

Lex held up a hand. "I was just going."

"Fine," Lana sighed, hiding a smile with her hand. She held her hand out to Lex and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'll see you tonight?" Lex asked, still holding Lana's hand.

"Yeah, I might drag Pete along," she said with a smile.

"Uh-oh," Pete muttered, watching Lana and Lex.

"Bye, Lana," Lex said, bending down to kiss her.

"Bye, Lex," Lana replied.

"Aww, look at the love birds," Pete joked, watching Lex leave.

"Speaking of love birds, have you two even kissed yet?" Lana asked, plopping into the spot that Chloe made for Lex.

Chloe shrugged. "We don't define ourselves by our physical relationship."

Lana laughed. "Sorry, but that's funny. Come on, guys. You can't leave Lex and me all by ourselves."

"I didn't know you were a voyeur," Pete said, his eyes shining.

Lana's mouth hung open.

"Okay, I'll give you something to watch," Chloe said, practically jumping on Pete.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Chloe pulled back, her cheeks pink. "Oh, hey, Clark," she said apologetically.

"Reynolds is on his way. I'm glad I decided to come warn you first," Clark said, looking a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked, standing and walking to Clark.

"Nothing," Clark said quickly. "I have to go."

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lana shrugged. "It's part of the mystery that is Clark Kent."

"Whatever," Chloe said, shaking her head. 

***

__

Nothing stays the same   
Something's gotta change   
I've had love, like a drug running though me   
But nothing that's lasting   
--Something's Gotta Change--by Tina Arena

"Clark!" Jonathan said loudly.

Clark shook his head to clear the fog. "Yes, sir?"

"You've hardly touched your supper," he said, nodding toward Clark's plate.

"Do you not like it?" Martha asked.

"No, Mom. It's great. I was just thinking," Clark replied.

"Why don't you call Pete after supper? You two can play basketball and I'll make cookies for dessert," Martha offered.

Clark shook his head. "Pete's with Chloe, at Lex's with Lex and Lana."

"Are you feeling left out?" Jonathan asked.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what, Clark?" Martha questioned.

"Well, I lost my chance with Chloe. Then Lana broke up with Whitney, so I thought I had a chance there," Clark explained. "Except for the red meteors screwed that up."

"So, you're sad about missing your chance with Lana?" Jonathan asked.

Clark shook his head again. "Not really that. I mean, screwing up with Lana hurt, but I guess I always thought Chloe would be there to..."

"Fall back on?" Martha supplied. "Is that fair to Chloe?"

Clark dropped his head.

"Son, women aren't things you use at your convenience," Jonathan told him.

"It's unfair to make Chloe wait for you while you pursue Lana. It's also unfair to only being going back to Chloe because Lana shot you down," Martha said sternly.

"I know. I've just lost my chance with both of them now," Clark said sadly.

"Truly, I'm happy for them, Clark. The girls, not to mention Lex and Pete, deserve someone who can make them happy," Martha replied.

"Why don't you try supporting them and see where that gets you?" Jonathan suggested.

"Alone," Clark replied, a smile playing at his lips.

Martha smiled. "No matter who they're dating you still have four wonderful friends who care about you very much."

"I know, thanks," Clark said. "I'm going to go talk to them."

"Alright, son," Jonathan said as Clark stood.

Clark shrugged on his red coat, then sped to Lex's. He slowed as he neared the gates of the mansion. 

"Hey, Clark," Chloe said, when Clark walked into the room.

Chloe, Lex, and Pete were standing around the pool table as Lana took her turn.

"Lex is teaching us to play pool. Wanna play?" Lana asked, groaning when a braid hit her on the nose.

Clark smiled as Lana threw the braid back over her shoulder. "I just wanted to apologize if I've been rude lately," Clark said, looking at his friends.

"You haven't," Lex assured him.

Clark smiled. "Yes, I have, and I'm sorry. You're all my friends; my good friends. I'm happy for all of you."

"Really?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Really," Clark answered.

A slow grin formed on Chloe's face as she walked toward Clark. "Thank you," she said, raising on her toes to hug Clark. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Yeah," Lana said, walking over for her hug. "It means a lot."


	17. 17

Chapter 17-

__

'Cause it's all about to change starting now  
Yeah, it's all about to change starting now

--It's All About To Change--by Travis Tritt

"Knock, knock," Lana said, knocking on the Kent's screendoor. 

"Come in, Lana," Martha called from the kitchen. "Clark isn't here, but he should be back soon."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Lana said.

Martha gestured to a stool at the counter. "Would you like a piece of apple pie?"

Lana nodded. "Yes, please."

"What did you need to talk about?" Martha asked, setting a plate in front of Lana, then pouring her a glass of milk.

"Lex and Pete," Lana said, taking a bite of the steaming pie.

"Is something wrong?" Martha asked, cutting a piece of pie for herself.

"No," Lana said hurriedly. "Well, sort of. Pete and I worked together to get him and Chloe and me and Lex together. We started spending a lot of time together."

"I'm not sure that I understand, Lana," Martha said in confusion.

Lana looked down at her plate. "I feel horrible because I've only been dating Lex for three days."

"You're starting to realize your feelings for Pete," Martha said in understanding.

Lana nodded. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Of course not, sweetie. You just had a change of heart," Martha assured her.

"What do I do?" Lana asked.

"Talk to Chloe," Martha said simply.

Lana's eyes got wide. "But I can't. She and Pete-"

Martha cut her off. "Chloe values your friendship more than you think. She respects your opinions."

"But-"

"No buts," Martha said. "Chloe came in here earlier and said the same thing."

"She likes Lex, doesn't she?" Lana asked.

"I don't know how strong her feelings are, but they're there. Talk to her. You'll feel better."

"Thank you," Lana said, standing up.

"I'm always here if you need me," Martha answered.

Lana smiled. "In adopting Clark I think you've adopted four more kids, too."

"You are always welcome here," Martha said, a proud smile on her face.

"I know," Lana said, turning to leave. "And I appreciate it."

***

__

Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? and who should be blamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?   
--We Need A Resolution--by Aaliyah

"Lana, it's not that simple. We walk in there and say 'oh, by the way, we're switching guys' and Pete says, 'bye,'" Chloe said loudly. "I'm not prepared to hurt Pete."

"And you think I'm prepared to hurt Lex?" Lana asked from her seat on her porch swing.

Chloe paced in front of Lana. "Doing this hurts both of them. We run the risk of losing them both. I care about Lex, but I'm not sure if it's enough to ditch Pete."

"Chloe, it isn't fair to keep this up. How can you be with Pete, and have feelings for Lex? How can you deal with that?"

Chloe stopped to face Lana, pain etched in her features. "Because I love Pete. I refuse to do to him what Clark did to us."

"I understand," Lana said, the concern written across her face.

"No, you don't," Chloe said, tears threatening to fall. "You can't understand what it feels like to love someone and have them throw you aside because they decide to love someone else."

"Chloe," Lana said as a Ford and a Porsche pulled into the driveway.

"No," Chloe said firmly, paying no attention to Pete and Lex climbing from the cars. "I won't do it, Lana."

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Pete asked, climbing the stairs.

"Lana?" Lex asked, following Pete.

"You can't ignore this, Chloe," Lana said, standing.

"And you can't expect me to act on a passing feeling," Chloe threw back, her hands in fists by her sides. Pete put his hands on Chloe's shoulders from behind, but she shrugged him off. "I'm leaving."

"Chloe," Pete called as she walked from the porch. He turned to Lana.

"I'm sorry," Lana told him sadly.

"Chloe, wait! Tell me what's wrong," Pete urged, jogging after her. When she opened her car door, he pushed it closed.

Chloe turned slowly, the tears freezing her pink cheeks in the cold weather. "I love you, Pete."

"I love you, too," Pete told her, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

Pete pulled Chloe into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, smoothing her hair.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah," she said, pulling back.

Lana and Lex were talking on the porch swing when Pete and Chloe walked up.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Lana said, regret showing on her face.

Chloe nodded. "I'm just not ready to give up, yet."

"I'm not either. You're right, it's probably just a passing thing," Lana said.

Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself. "Good, because you know my luck with you and guys."

Lana laughed at the joke. "It's not my fault."

"Clark is never anyone's fault," Chloe said, with a laugh.


	18. 18

Chapter 18

__

Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.  
--Love Me Do--by The Beatles

Clark grinned.

"What?" Pete asked nervously. "What's that look for?"

Clark reclined on the red couch, propping his feet up on a desk. "You've only talked about Chloe. No Lana to be heard of. What gives?"

Pete smiled. "She said she loved me."

"Lana did?" Clark asked, sitting up.

Pete laughed. "No, Chloe. She said she loves me, and I realized that I really do love her."

"That's great, Pete," Clark said sincerely.

"I know," Pete replied, grinning even wider.

Clark laughed. "I have to go find Lana. Talk to you later," he said, getting up.

"Alright. I have to finish my article so Chloe doesn't kill me," Pete replied, turning to a computer.

Clark left the room, almost colliding with Lana. "Hey," he said. "You look very happy today."

Lana tugged on a strand of deep brown hair. "I am. Where are you off to?"

"To find you, actually," Clark answered.

"Did you need something?" Lana asked with a smile.

"Mom wants everyone to come over tonight for dinner. Something you said about adopting four extra kids," Clark said in confusion.

Lana laughed. "I told her that by adopting you, she pretty much adopted Chloe, Pete, Lex, and me. We all seem to rely on her in some form or another."

"That makes her feel so good," Clark said with a smile.

"Us too. I'd love to come tonight. Has everyone else already agreed?"

"Pete did. Lex did, so I'm sure Chloe will. That just leaves you," Clark said.

"I'll be there. What time?" Lana asked.

"Seven," Clark answered.

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye, Lana."

"Hey, Lana," Chloe said, coming from the opposite direction that Clark had just gone in.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?" Lana asked.

"I wanted to see if you'd thought about what I said," Chloe replied.

Lana smiled. "Yes. It is just a passing thing. Pete just happened to be there at the time, so naturally that's who I connected with."

"Good," Chloe said. "You'll make Lex really happy."

Lana was about to reply, but the phone in the Torch office rang. Chloe ran to get it.

"Hello, Torch office. Chloe speaking," Chloe said into the phone. "Oh, hey, Lex. Hold on. Let me put you on speakerphone."

"Who's there?" Lex asked.

"Hey, Lex," Lana said, sitting on the desk next to the phone.

"Hey, Lana. Anyone else?" Lex asked.

"And me. What's up?" Pete questioned.

"Hi, Pete. I was just calling to check on everyone's plans for dinner tonight at Clark's."

Chloe looked confused. "I didn't know about it, but I'll be there."

Pete smiled at Chloe, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Me too," he said, as Chloe leaned into him.

"Wouldn't miss it," Lana answered, grinning at Chloe and Pete.

"Good. Why don't I have the limo pick everyone up?"

Chloe laughed. "I'll be at the mansion, so whatever you decide is fine."

"Sounds great," Lana said.

"Alright. I'll see you all tonight."

"Lex?" Lana asked.

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

~*~END~*~


End file.
